Gentlemen's Duel
Gentlemen's Duel è un articolo scritto da Matt Cavotta e pubblicato sul sito della Wizard of the Coast il 12 luglio 2007 nella rubrica Savor the Flavor. Narra la storia di Tessebik e Masrath prima e dopo la Riparazione. Gentlemen's Duel Two wizards square off to determine who’s strongest, but as it turns out, their fate is Sealed… Una folla eterogenea di Dominaria si era radunata nell'arena improvvisata. Era una struttura sconfortante e acciottolata, con gli stessi angoli approssimativi dei popoli che riempivano i seggi. Questa arena di combattimento era gestita dai magi, una rara setta di maghi di battaglia che avevano lo scopo di ricreare la gloria e la grandezza del combattimento uno-a-uno modo di combattere prima che la guerra e l'apocalisse portassero i migliori [[|Guerriero|guerrieri]] e maghi di Dominaria contro il sale, la tempesta, e la fame. Dominaria stava cominciando a fiorire nuove terre di guarigione, verde che strisciava attraverso la loro pelle schiarita dal sale. Ma anche i guerrieri e i maghi di Dominaria sono cresciuti, con l'impulso di dipingere i suoi terreni ecologici con il glorioso rosso della battaglia. Tra la plebaglia assetata di sangue vi erano due vecchi amici, anche se nessuno dei due era ancora a conoscenza della presenza dell'altro. Erano passati alcuni anni da quando i due si erano visti, dal momento che ogni anno si è trovato con una potenza inaspettata. Masrath e Tessebik erano maghi fin dalla loro giovinezza, ognuno con un talento che confondeva i loro maestri e faceva infuriare i topi di biblioteca nella loro classe. Le loro abilità rare li distinguevano dagli altri, ma li ha riuniti immediatamente. Masrath, il capo, impaziente, aveva un sorriso e un naso potenti per i problemi che sbarcarono lui e il più spaventato Tessebik in acqua a volte troppe calde per raccontare. Tessebik agiva come se Masrath fosse una cattiva influenza, ma era pronto a sfruttare la capacità del suo amico di trovare eccitazione e azione apparentemente ovunque. "Qualcuno con una testa fredda deve stare attento per te", disse Tessebik, "o finirete pane tostato". Scherzo o no, Tessebik aveva strappato Masrath fuori dai guai molte volte. Ma quel problema era sempre divertente. Le loro pericolose avventure portarono entrambi molte volte vicino all'espulsione dalla scuola. Masrath non se ne curava non vedeva l'ora di andarsene, ma Tessebik invece voleva finire gli studi, non convinto che il suo talento naturale sarebbe bastato per sopravvivere in un mondo pieno sempre più di nuove minacce. Prima di terminare l'ultimo anno, qualcosa accadde a entrambi. Concise con la Riparazione, il vasto evento interplanare che sigillò l'ultima delle fratture del tempo. I maestri scolastici e gli allievi hanno studiato molto attentamente le anomalie temporali. Quando le fratture vennero chiuse, si rallegravano verso l'esterno, ma lamentavano privatamente la perdita di soggetti così potenti e misteriosi. Molte classi dovettero essere annullate, esperimenti abbandonati e libri rimasero incompiuti a causa della perdita delle fratture. La scuola sembrava piangere, tranne che per i due prodigi. Varie volte dopo la Riparazione, Masrath e Tessebik hanno guadagnato una sorta di settimo senso, una vaga consapevolezza della vastità incomprensibile del mondo al di fuori della propria piccola sfera. Presto la consapevolezza di Masrath crebbe in un desiderio insaziabile di andare, di andarsene, di volare a chi sapesse dove e vedere quello che gli era stato chiamato così forte. Tessebik non sentiva una voglia di viaggiare, ma una capacità di farlo. Spesso ha detto al suo amico: "In tutto vedo una nuova porta, ma non riesco ancora a vedere quello che sta al di là di loro". Masrath gli avrebbe detto: "Scegli il giallo, il colore giallo è un colore felice!" O "Puoi sentire l'odore di quello che c'è dall'altro? Scegli quella che odia una buona cucina". Tessebik voleva prendere il consiglio del suo amico per gettare la cautela al vento. Ma non è una cosa che ha fatto da solo, e non credeva di poter portare con sé il suo amico attraverso la porta. Dopo poche settimane, Masrath non poteva aspettare più. Ha invitato il suo amico a farsi salutare e, in qualche modo, saltare nel grande ignoto. Tessebik rimase a scuola per cercare di saperne di più sulle sue strane visioni. Dopo anni di inutili ricerche, Tessebik ha rinunciato alla sua ricerca. Il suo desiderio di sapere era sopraffatto dal suo sentimento di solitudine. Non poteva più relazionarsi con gli altri della scuola. Non riuscivano a capire la sua nuova consapevolezza, né potevano comprendere la sua capacità magica alterata e ampliata. Decise di "prendere la porta gialla". Non ci volle molto tempo per i due Planeswalker di percepirsi che si trovano tra loro nella folla. In qualche modo sembravano solo sentire l'un l'altro. Non si affrettavano a salutarsi. Invece, rimasero seduti a osservarsi, dimensionandosi a vicenda, alla ricerca di segni di cambiamento. Ognuno aveva visto e sopportato molto, e ciascuno sapeva che c'era una buona probabilità che l'altra potrebbe essere... diverso. Attraverso il conflitto di combattimento e la fioritura di allegria che seguirono ogni colpo di atterraggio, i due si guardarono a vicenda. Occasionalmente, Masrath avrebbe rubato uno sguardo ai combattenti nella fossa. Ma è stato Tessebik che si mosse prima per avvicinarsi al suo vecchio amico. "Sei cambiato," disse Masrath, allungando la mano. "Ho?" Chiese Tessebik, veramente curioso. "Da quando ti muovi per primo?" I due si scambiarono un abbraccio abbondante e intrecciarono la loro strada fuori dalla folla. "Che veramente ottiene il sangue pompare, eh?" Disse Masrath, puntando verso l'arena. "Suppongo che possa." "Vieni, vecchio amico, cosa fai qui se non stai cercando un po' di calore?" "Hmm..." rispose Tessebik, "credo che sono cambiato." I due sembravano camminare per giorni, scambiando storie di mondi che avevano visto, le meraviglie che avevano assimilato in incantesimi e i terribili nemici che avevano superato. Ognuno aveva visto sorgere grandi nazioni, guerre condotte, principi coronati e terre intere cambiate attraverso sangue, battaglia e magia. Avevano servito come consiglieri ai re e come fomentatori di ribellione. Avevano visto e dominato nuove forme di magia, ma né avevano trovato una vera amicizia. Si sono trovati a cercare altri come loro stessi, altri con i quali potevano condividere e da chi avrebbero potuto imparare. È ciò che li ha portati a casa Dominaria, la speranza vuota in ognuno di trovare l'altro. E ora che avevano, i due amici erano determinati ad affiancare le vicende di stregoneria e eroismo. Ridevano e ingannavano e tentarono di impressionare l'un l'altro con la creazione spontanea di una torre di piombo o la convocazione di una regina dei draghi. Preparavano magicamente i migliori piatti dalle loro destinazioni preferite, poi ciascuno ha insistito con veemenza che la sua tariffa era superiore. Attraverso tutto il vantarsi e i ricordi, ognuno continuò a dimensionare l'altro. Alla fine, hanno deciso di "risolverlo" con un duello tra gentiluomini di spirito e di magia. Quello che sembrava una risposta semplice a tutto il ritorno e in avanti finì per essere tutto. I due hanno discusso a lungo le regole fondamentali del loro duello. Ognuno cercherà di colpire le forme di magia più impressionanti del campo. Alcuni incantesimi, come sapevano entrambi, avrebbero sconvolto l'equilibrio del loro duello. Era anche chiaro che Masrath aveva viaggiato molto di più del suo amico e aveva un vantaggio sleale per quanto riguarda la gamma di magia ai quali aveva accesso. Il conflitto continuò finché i due si trovarono a ridere l'infantilità di tutto questo. "Cosa siamo noi, dodicenni?" Mormorò Masrath. Ridevano circa il tempo in cui decisero di correre dal cancello scolastico fino al fiume, ma finì per argomentare fino al tramonto sulla definizione di "fiume" e "cancello" e se la corsa era al fiume o alla posizione spaziale dove Il fiume era all'inizio della gara. "Forse dovremmo dimenticare il duello", suggerì Tessebik. "Possiamo solo girare in giro, lanciando incantesimi a mostri come i vecchi tempi". Masrath non era pronto a rinunciare. Voleva provare la sua vera forza contro un degno avversario e voleva altrettanto vedere il mago che conosceva che il suo amico era diventato. Era felice di avere il suo partner indietro e non voleva altro che trarsi in giro con gli incantesimi con lui. "Credo di avere un modo per fare entrambi" rispose Masrath. Masrath ha suggerito che i due si recano in un nuovo piano che nessuno di loro era stato prima. Vogliono trascorrere alcuni giorni esplorando le terre, assimilando creature e fenomeni in incantesimi e cercando nuove forme di magia naturali in quel piano. Poi si affrontarono lì, in quel piano, per vedere come ciascuno di essi era diventato nei nove anni trascorsi. "Allora," ha aggiunto Masrath, "dopo che ho vinto, possiamo traipeggiare attorno all'aereo in modo da poter eliminare i tuoi sentimenti di inadeguatezza su alcuni dei cattivi locali". "Tu sei più forte quanto mai," rispose Tessebik. "Ma mi piace l'idea. Prendiamo questa porta..." Tessebik fece cenno alla sua destra, poi prese un lungo e esagerato sniff. "Penso di sentire l'odore di una cortina. Venite, sembrate affamati." Fuori sono andati, uno dopo l'altro traccia attraverso le cieca eternità a chi sa dove. Arrivarono su un piano urbano sproporzionato, in un vasto deserto urbano. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web